


Don't give me paper and a ballpen during meetings...

by 1jet2unknown



Series: Random Sterek!Sketches [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1jet2unknown/pseuds/1jet2unknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, I'm a scribble-person, because ironically drawing random stuff enables me to concentrate more on what is said around me ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't give me paper and a ballpen during meetings...

  
So as to celebrate 101 subscriptions to my first Sterek fanfiction "Under the surface", I thought I'd share my first attempt to draw Stiles & Derek :)

I'm not 100% happy with the sketches yet, but I will try to get Stiles' and Derek's looks more accurate.  
(Don't get distracted by the shadows and stuff... I drew on the backside of one of my copies...)

So this was the very first try from last night: Derek looks nothing like Derek somehow and Stiles looks incredibly young and... androgynous...  
...but I kinda like Stiles' face anyway ^v^

And these scribbles I did during the group meeting today ^^;  
A sad attemp to make Derek look older and get his cheek bones right.... but his face is still kinda not Derek v.v   Will continue to work on it.  
And something irritates me about Stiles' face. Haven't figured out what yet, though. ( I noticed already his neck turned out too thin & short and his hair has too much volume, but something else is off somehow...)

  
    

 

So yeah. If you wanna keep me motivated to put up some of my scribbles (and hopefully proper Fanarts later on, too) I would be more than happy if you could leave Kudos or comments <3

Also, **if you have constructive feedback for me: GIVE IT TO ME!** I'm happy for any tipps &tricks how to improve :3

 

 

Yepp. And now I'm off not actually popping champagne, but at least opening a bottle of whine to celebrate the 101 subscriptions ^.^


End file.
